Recuerdos de un animatronico obstinado
by LocaOtaku.Love Anime XD
Summary: Five Nights At Freddy's       ¿Quien era esa chica de pelo negro? ¿Por que sabia lo que paso?  Ella desde el comienzo los conocio, pero nunca supo la verdadera historia...  -no siempre todo es color de rosa-dijo un hombre de pelo negro-y ahora te demostrare porque...  Pero ella no esta sola, ellos la acompañan. no sabes cuanto te extrañe...Foxy...
1. Chapter 1

Pov ¿?

Allí estaba yo, sobre un escenario, cantando canciones. A mi lado, se encontraba un zorro color rojizo, con un garfio en su mano derecha y un parche también en su ojo derecho. Al otro lado de la habitación se encontraban tres animatronicos, los cuales eran un oso marrón, con corbata de moño, sombrero y un micrófono, un conejo violeta, con una guitarra del mismo color, y un pollo amarillo, con un platillo que, sobre el, tenia un pequeño pastel.

Frente a mi habían muchos niños, cantando, jugando, todos felices.

¿que hacia yo allí? Me pregunte.

Camine por el escenario y note el sonido que hacían mis pisadas. Metal contra metal.

Y entonces recordé , que ya no era...lo que alguna vez fui.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Me encontraba dentro de una habitación, con solo una luz en el techo, que poco iluminaba, debajo de esta, había un escritorio, y sobre el, un teléfono, un ventilador, dos botones, una linterna y una tableta.

Frente a mí un gran pasillo oscuro se podía distinguir, tome la linterna, la prendí e ilumine el pasillo,. Pude distinguir dos puertas, y mas adelante, otro pasillo de lado a este.

Volví a concentrarme en la habitación y mire hacia los lados, dos ductos de ventilación se podían ver, ambos con una luz arriba. Apreté los botones sobre el escritorio y una de las luces se prendió. Me levante de la silla en la que estaba sentada y me di la vuelta, encontrándome con una puerta.

Me acerque a ella y la abrí, encontrándome en una completa oscuridad. Me corrí un poco y deje que la luz de mi nueva oficina entrara, dejando que se iluminara la habitación. Era un pequeño cuarto, con algunos estante y cajas sobre ellos. Pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención.

En el suelo, había una caja un poco rota, y se podía divisar algo dentro de ella. Me arrodille a su lado y la abrí, encontrándome con un pequeño peluche, un conejo para ser mas exacta. Era de color violeta, con grandes ojos. Me pareció muy raro que esto se encontrara aquí, tal vez algún niño se lo había olvidado y lo guardaron aquí. Pero, al mismo tiempo, me pareció muy tierno como para dejarlo allí.

Salí de la habitación y deje el pequeño peluche sobre el escritorio, y camine directamente por el pasillo, y , obviamente, me lleve la linterna, ya que no creo que allá mucha iluminación en las otras salas. Entre por una puerta que me llevo a una sala con varias mesas y sillas distribuidas de manera irregular, y opte por creer que era un salón de fiestas.

Entro a la siguiente puerta y me encontré con exactamente lo mismo, pero ambas habitaciones estaban pintadas de colores diferentes. Seguí caminando por el pasillo y me encontré con los baños, que estaban algo descuidados. Caminando un poco mas llegue a un lugar que estaba cerrado, pero que tenia una pequeña ventana, me asome por ella y me encontré con la cocina, me pregunto porque la tendrán cerrada.

Y entonces llegue a un salón bastante grande, con mesas distribuidas por todo el lugar, con bancos largos y gorros y pizzas sobre los ya mencionadas mesas. Pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue un escenario al final de la habitación.

Sobre el habían unos animatronicos, tres en total, y como no reconocerlos. Freddy, el oso de color marrón, Bonnie, un conejo celeste, y Chica, una pollo de color amarillo. Pero tenían algo diferente, tenian las mejillas pintadas de rojo, chica tenia el cuerpo mas formado que antes y por ultimo, me prwgunte donde estarían los demás.

Los alumbre a cada uno con la linterna, y los observe. No quería olvidarme el "rostro" de ninguno de ellos.

Y un poco alejado de ellos, había otro escenario, con un telón violeta con estrellas blancas. Tenia un cartel de madera con algo escrito. Lo enfoqué y leí que decía "fuera de servicio". Recordaba perfectamente el animatronicos que se encontraba en su interior, que en algún momento fue mi favorito. Aunque... en realidad, seguía siendo mi favorito.

-asi que aquí estabas-di un pequeño salto al escuchar esa voz, me di la vuelta y me encontre con un hombre de pelo marrón, pero que no podía reconocer perfectamente quien era por la poca iluminación del lugar.-¿no deverias estar en tu oficina ya, Parker?

-lo siento, pero...¿le conozco?

-es descortés responder una pregunta con otra. Respondiendo a la tuya, soy Matt, el encargado. Vine a darte la bienvenida, aunque creo que no sera necesario por lo visto.

-¿por que lo dice?

-pues resulta que ya has visto el establecimiento, o eso creo.

-tiene razon. Soy Alex, por lo visto ya sabe mi apellido, aunque me gustaría saber como es que lo sabe.

-todos los trabajadores hablan de ti, dicen "la primera mujer en el turno nocturno, que valentía a de tener".

-¿encerio dicen eso?-dije sarcásticamente cruzando me de brazos.

-bueno...tal vez este exagerando un poco.

-¿que le paso?-pregunté refiriéndome al animatronicos fuera de servicio.

-le pasaron cosas inexplicables, de un día para el otro apareció con varias roturas en la parte del pecho, dijeron que lo repararían pronto. Pero creo que en realidad le restaron inportancia.

-que pena...el era mi favorito.

-también el mio, pero...en realidad esto paso hace algunos años ya. También se llevaron a los antiguos animatronicos y los cambiaron por los modelos "Toys". Se suponen que son mas tiernos, además tienes reconocimiento facial-dijo mirándolos.

-gracias por venir a darme la bienvenida, aunque creo que es muy tarde como para solo venir a saludar.

-también vine porque tenia que hacer algunas cosas que me quedaron pendientes. Así que aprobeche.-dijo encojiendoce de hombros, comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta que decía "salida"-buena suerte "novata"-levanto una mano en forma de saludo y luego la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón, al igual que la otra-un recordatorio, ya casi son las 12, si fuera tu me apresuraría.

Saque mi celular y tenia razón, ya iban a ser las 12, así que me apresure a regresar a la oficina.

O-O-O-O-O

Foxy Pov

(sueño)

-¡Tomy! ¡donde estas!-¿eh?¿quien grita?-¡Tomy!

Me encontraba en un cuarto muy oscuro para mis ojos, intente ver algo entre la oscuridad, pero no pude divisar nada. Escuchaba gritos cada vez mas cerca, pero no sabia de donde provenían. Me quise mover, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

De repente una puerta se abrió, dejando entrar una blanca luz a toda la habitación, al parecer, estaba detrás de lo que parecía ser un ropero o algo por el estilo. Entro una niña, que tenia el pelo negro, largo hasta sus muslos.

Llevaba un vestido blanco con flores en la parte baja, al menos en la parte tracera, ya que la luz solo iluminaba la mitad de su cuerpo.

-¿Tomy?¿estas aquí? ¡si estas aquí no me da risa!-sin poder evitarlo, comencé a caminar hacia atrás, pise algo que hizo un ruido. Metí la pata, pensé, pero era todo lo contrario-¿T-Tomy?

-¡Waaaaaaaaaa!

-¡ahhhhhhhh!-la niña salio corriendo y por alguna razón yo la seguí. Llegue hasta una habitación de color rosa claro, era su habitacion; habían varios juguetes tirados por el suelo, casi todos eran muñecas. A ella la encontré en un rincón de la habitación, alejada de su cama. Se sostenía las rodillas y las mantenía cerca de su pecho mientras lloraba.

-pricesa... no llores.

-¿como quieres que no llore cuando me haces eso? sabes que le tengo miedo a la oscuridad.

-lo lamento, no devi haberte asustado así. ¿me perdonas?

-*snif* esta bien, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-lo prometo, princesa.

Me abrazo y luego me dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

-por cierto...feliz cumpleaños.

Ella se sonrojo, luego me sonrió y me dijo muy animada "gracias Tomy". Luego de eso, todo se puso oscuro. Escuche risas, risas psicopatas;quise moverme, pero de nuevo, no podia.

De repente, comencé a ver una luz blanca, abrí mis ojos y vi algo, mas bien a alguien.

-ja...jajaja...-comenzó a reírse en voz baja, pero luego, esas risas, se convirtieron en risas cada vez mas fuertes y mas largas. Lo vi, articulé mis pasos sin ninguna intensión y camine hacia el hombre. Estaba dentro de un traje dorado, pero no podía divisar bien que era. Mire su rostro, tenia ojos negro, y su pelo era igual o todavía mas oscuro que sus ojos. Bajo su brazo tenia la cabeza del traje, y en la otra tenia un cuchillo. Estaba de mas decir que su traje estaba completamente ensangrentado.

Sentí algo caliente en mi rostro, lleve mis manos a el y un liquido toco mis manos. Estaba llorando. Pero...lo mas perturbador fue que, cuando alejé mis manos de mi cara, eran transparentes. Fue entonces cuando mi mirada se dirigió al suelo, pero desearía no haberlo hecho.

Cinco cuerpos, desfigurados, ensangrentados y con varios cortes en su extencion se encontraban tirados en el suelo. Varias manchas de manos se encontraban en las paredes, en la puerta y en el suelo.

-¡Tomy!-¿princesa?-¡Tomy, donde estas!

-¡princesa!¡estoy aquí!

-¡TOMY!

(fin del sueño)

-¡ahhhhhhhh!-grite despertándome de esa pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

-¡¿Foxy?! ¡¿estas bien?!-entró Toy Bonnie dentro de mi pequeño espacio, cerrado solo por un telón.

-si...todo bien Bon Bon, solo fue una pesadilla.

-¿seguro?

-si, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-claro, lo que sea.

-¿puedes llamar al capitán?-dije refiriéndome a Freddy.

-seguro, cualquier cosa, Frederick y yo estamos allá.

-gracias.

Cuando salí, me puse a pensar en ese extraño sueño que tuve. ¿quien era esa niña? ¿porque me llamaba Tomy? y sobre todo...¿quien era Tomy y porque yo estaba en su cuerpo?

-¿Foxy? ¿puedo pasar?-dijo Freddy corriendo un poco el telón.

-claro, capitán, adelante.

-¿que sucedió?

-algo muy extraño, capitán, un sueño muy extraño-

-ahh...¿que paso esta vez?-lamentablemente, esto ya había pasado varias veces, pero nunca un sueño como este.

-estaba en una habitación oscura, al pareces una niña me buscaba. Ella entro y yo la asusté, luego corrió y la encontré llorando en su habitacion, la con sole y luego todo se puso oscuro. Vi a un hombre riendo y metido en un traje, cubierto de sangre. Luego vi a unos niños muertos, pero lo que mas me perturbo fue, fue que...

-¿fue que, Foxy?

-¡mis manos eran transparentes!¡eran transparentes!-se sorprendió al verme gritar y luego me puso su mano en el hombro. Yo en cambio, tenia mis manos sobre mi cabeza, me dolía mucho de tan solo recordar lo que había sucedido.

-¡Foxy! debes calmarte, por favor. ¡como se pondrán los demás si se enteran de tu estado!

Recordé a todos mis amigos, a Bonnie, a Chica, a los Toys, a Golden, a todos. Que pensarían de mi al verme en mi estado, al verme desecho, al verme rendirme. Tenia que encontrar a la cosa que nos hace estar aquí, atrapados, llenos de penas y sufriendo por el resto de nuestras "vidas". Le agradeceré a Puppet durante toda mi existencia por darme otra oportunidad de vivir, a todos.

Quiero seguir viviendo, pero aun así quiero saber que fue lo que paso, porque solo yo tengo estos sueños. Por que paso todo esto, quienes somos, quienes fuimos y quienes seremos algún día.

-ya paso, Foxy, solo necesitas descansar. Debo irme, te dejare descansar, cualquier cosa, llámame.-salio por fin del escenario.

Yo, en cambio, seguía teniendo esos extraños sueños, que tal vez nunca pararían. Tal vez Freddy tenga razón, solo debo descansar, y todo estará bien.

(3 horas después)

Me desperté al oír algunas voces provenientes de la sala de fiestas. Por mera curiosidad, comencé a escuchar la conversación. Hablaban sobre algo que no entendía bien, sobre que era una mujer la que trabajaría ahora. Me sorprendió lo que dijo el hombre, al parecer, estaba hablando justamente con la nueva guardia.

De un momento a otro, comenzaron a hablar de nosotros, los antiguos animatronicos, los modelos Toys, de porque nos sacaron y por que nos reemplazaron.

El hombre se despidió y luego la chica se fue hacia otra dirección. Saque mi cabeza para al menos ver su apariencia, ya que no la vería hasta la tercera noche de su trabajo. Algo se le cayó, pero al parecer no se dio cuenta. Como estaba tirado cerca del escenario, solo saque mi garfio y tome lo que parecía ser una pequeña cadena dorada. Y cuando la leí, quede mas que sorprendido por lo que leí.

Tenia un pequeño rectángulo que dentro decía "Princesa", y en la parte decía "de tu príncipe azul".

No se que me paso en ese momento, no se si fueron mis circuitos, o algún tipo de falla. Pero de repente mis piernas fallaron y caí al suelo, fuera del escenario. Se pudo escuchar el estruendo del golpe seco. Aunque veía negro por alguna razón, todavía podía oír.

-¡¿Foxy?!-escuche pisadas acercar e hacia mi, por su vos supuce que era Frederick-¡Foxy!¡responde! ¡Bon Bon llama a Freddy, rápido!


	2. Chapter 2

Alex Pov

Llegue en el momento en que el teléfono que se encontraba sobre el escritorio comenzó a sonar, me apresuré para poder contestar y que no se cortara la llamada. Lo tome en mis manos y lo levante, oyendo una voz algo peculiar para mi.

-¿hola?-dije.

-¿hola, hola?-no pude contestar ya que siguió hablando, entonces me di cuenta de que no era una llamada, si no que era una llamada pre-grabada-bien. Bienvenido a la pizzería Freddy Fazbears, he decidido hacerte una llamada cada noche para darte las indicaciones necesarias para que puedas superarlas. Comencemos, como ya sabrás, anteriormente ya ha habido una pizzería anterior a esta, pero que tuvo que ser cerrada por un pequeño "accidente". Los animatronicos anteriores fueron cambiados por los modelos Toys, pero ellos siguen estando en una parte de la pizzería llamada Parts/Service, por si se requiere alguna pieza. Uno de los animatronicos sigue estando en su antiguo lugar, pero se encuentra fuera de servicio, lo hemos dejado allí ya que a los niños no les gusto cuando lo sacamos por un tiempo, aun teniendo un remplazo. Por alguna razón siempre le agradó a los niños. Los animatrónicos tienen la costumbre de pasearce por las habitaciones cuando ya se encuentra cerrado por la noche. Vigílalos con la tableta que se encuentra sobre la mesa, ya que han estado teniendo un comportamiento algo...extraño con los padres de los niños. Atrás de ti hay una puerta, si entras fíjate en alguno de los estantes que debe haber una mascara de Freddy, pontela cuando alguno de los animatrónicos se meta en la oficina, y de esa manera no intentaran meterte en alguno de los trajes extras que se encuentran en el establecimiento. Otra cosa, en la tableta, cuando vallas a la cámara número 11, te encontraras con una habitación en la cual habrá un paquete de regalo gigante, también a un lado de la cámara, veras un mensaje que dice "caja musical" y, debajo de este, un medidor que ira vaciándose a medida que avanza la noche. En la esquina del escritorio hay un botón rojo, a diferencia de los otros, cuando estés apretándolo la caja musical comenzara a llenarse. Cuando falten algunos minutos para quedar sin cuerda sonara una alarma, pero cuando falten solo 10 segundos, sonara la misma alarma pero mucha mas aguda, nunca dejes que se vacíe, ya que no te gustará lo que suceda si eso llega a pasar. Te deseo suerte en tus cinco noches en el restaurante y espero que sea grata tu estadía aquí. Hasta luego.

El teléfono de un momento a otro se encontraba colgando en el aire, moviéndose de un lado para el otro. En mi rostro se encontraba una sonrisa causada por mis nervios, pero mi mirada se encontraba perdida, sin algún punto exacto.

-¿en donde rayos me metí?

Reaccione lo mas rápido que pude. Colgué el teléfono y tome las pocas cosas que tenía, y salí derecho al pasillo. Corrí por el restaurante y llegue a la sala en la que se encontraban los animatronicos. Pero en ese momento, los mire y note que uno no estaba en su lugar. Mire a todos lados, hasta que sentí una presencia detrás de mi, lentamente me di la vuelta encontrándome con uno de los Toys, Toy Bonnie, para ser mas especifica.

-¡AHHHHHH!-solté mis cosas, las cuales calleron al suelo, sin contar mi celular que aun lo llevaba en el bolsillo. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude volviendo a la oficina. Entré a la puerta trasera lo que busqué desesperadamente fue la mascara que había mencionado el hombre que me llamó. Al momento en que la encontré, la tomé y la lleve fuera de la oficina. En ese momento comencé a escuchar una melodía, y recordé la caja musical que menciono el hombre. Dejé la mascara sobre el escritorio y tomé la tableta para luego dirigirme a la cámara 11, y la misma escena que había mencionado se encontró frente a mis ojos.

La caja musical apenas se había vaciado un poco, la cargué y luego deje la tableta en el lugar del cual la tome.

-ok, ok... tranquila, esto es normal. Solo deben de tener energía de mas y por eso pueden moverse, si, s-seguramente es eso. ¡waaaaa! ¡¿como saldré de aquí con esas cosas caminando por si solas?! El hombre dijo que intentarían meterme en un traje como los de ellos. Piensa, Alex, piensa. Ahh...por ahora solo puedo quedarme y pasar la noche si quiero vivir.

No tenia otra opción, tendría que pasar la noche como pudiera. Comencé a mirar las cámaras, Toy Bonnie seguía en el mismo lugar en el que me lo encontré. Toy Chica, lamentablemente, se había comenzado a acercar. Saque mi celular y mire la hora.

-¡¿recien son las 12:16?! maldita sea, moriré aquí-tomé otra vez la tableta y fui a la cámara con el paquete de regalo, apenas se había vaciado un poco, lo llené y opte por mirar la cámara cada cinco minutos, ya que aunque se vaciara lentamente, se llenaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-bien, ya son las y 20, ah, esta sera una larga noche...

Foxy Pov

-ahh, ¿donde estoy?-dije levantando un poco la cabeza, encontrándome en una habitación con apenas algo de visibilidad, ya que algunos rayos de luz pasaban por la puerta.

-hasta que despiertas, pirata-mire dirección a la voz y lo primero con lo que me encontré fue una cabeza a la cual le faltaba la cara, pero en el espacio en el que deberían ir los ojos, habían dos luces rojas prendidas, luego mire su cuerpo, el brazo izquierdo estaba roto, y cables colgaban de el, produciendo chispas de vez en cuando.

-Bonnie...¿eres tu?

-¿quien mas seria? no todos los días ves a un conejo sin rostro- esta vez fue la voz de una mujer, una mas que conocida para mi.

-lo mismo digo, Chica-la mire, y vi su pico algo abierto y un poco roto, luego mire sus brazos, los cuales se encontraban rotos, dejando un poco mas abajo de los hombros. Luego los mire a los dos y compare los trajes de ambos, que se encontraban algo rotos, sucios y descuidados.

-ya dejen de pelear, parecen una pareja de recién casados.

-Freddy-dije.

-¿?

-¿que hago aquí?

-parece que tus circuitos fallaron o algo, ya que te desmayaste, estubiste apagado, pero solo durante una hora.

-osea que ya son...

-la 1, los Toys ya han empesado a "estudiar" al guardia.

-la.

-¿eh?

-es una mujer, no un hombre-dije.

-¡¿una mujer?!-dijeron todos.

-si, una mujer. Como si nunca hubieran visto una.

-¿y como lo sabes?-dijo Chica.

-porque la vi, estuvo hablando con Matt.

-ese tipo nunca me cayó bien, siento que ya lo he visto en algún lugar-dijo Bonnie.

-es verdad, yo tambien-dijo Chica.

-cambiando de tema-habló Freddy-buenas noticias, encontré algunas piezas que tal vez puedan encajar con ustedes.

-¡¿en serio?!-dijeron Chica y Bonnie.

-suerte por ustedes-obiamente los felicité, al fin serian arreglados.

-¿y tu, Foxy? ¿no quieres que te reparen?

-na... lo mio solo es un hueco en mi pecho y algunos rasguños, nada mas. El caso de ustedes en mas importante. Yo puedo esperar.

-seremos reparados-Chica comenzó a llorar, aun no me acostumbro a ver caer el aceite por nuestros ojos-¡seremos reparados!¡yei!-dijo antes de darle un "abrazo" a Bonnie.

-¡t-tranquilízate!-conozco a Bonnie, de seguro ya se había puesto mas que nervioso por tanta cercanía entre Chica y el. Chica siempre fue mi mejor amiga desde que llegamos aquí, así que la conozco de derecho y de revés, al igual que ella a mi.

-y...¿cuando nos repararán?

-deberemos esperar a que Golden encuentre las herramientas necesarias para poder hacerlo. Mientras tanto, las piezas están bien ocultas para que el personal no las encuentren.

-pero,¿donde esta Golden?

-lamentablemente, las piezas están en la sala del nuevo guardia.

-que es mujer-volví a decir.

-si, si, lo que sea.

-¿y porqué no solo se teletransporta? se supone que tiene ese poder.

-correría un gran riesgo, no me imagino lo que podría pasar. Y mas si la nueva guardia ve a un animatronicos buscando herramientas. Seria algo raro.

-...-todos nos quedamos sin palabras, ya que tenia razón.

-y...¿que hacemos para pasar el tiempo?-dijo de repente Chica.

-¿y si haces pizza?

-buena idea, tengo hambre-dije.

-bien, pero tengan cuidado, sobre todo con las cámaras.

Chica y yo, con la mínima intención de hacer algún sonido, abrimos la puerta para comenzar a caminar por el restaurante. Y fue en ese momento en el que llegamos a la sala principal. Solo Frederick quedaba arriba del escenario, y cuando nos vio, sonrió para luego bajarse y caminar hacia nosotros.

-Foxi, ¿te encuentras bien?

-si, gracias por ayudarme cuando paso eso.

-y...¿que hacen aquí?

-vamos a preparar algo para comer, ¿nos acompañas?-dijo Chica.

-claro, pero vallamos con cuidado.

Comenzamos a charlan mientras íbamos rumbo a la cocina, charlamos sobre la pizzería. Nos contó que un niño en la última fiesta, se enojó y al guardia le tiro un trozo de pizza en la cara, y luego comenzó a correr por todo el lugar con el guardia siguiéndole los pasos. Me pareció un poco gracioso, no era muy común que algo así le pasará a un guardia.

En el camino a la cocina, nos encontramos con Toy Chica la cual venia con una expresión de pocos amigos.

-malditos idiotas...

-¿que pasó?-pregunte.

-¡no se que paso! de un momento a otro estaba en el pasillo, y se puso a gritar y luego me tiró con un montón de cajas. ¡esta loca, casi me saca la cabeza!

-que raro...es la primera vez que que alguien reacciona asi-dijo Fredderick.

-después le preguntaremos a Bon Bon que vio el.

-le voy a quitar la cabeza si vuelve a tirarme con algo.

Ella también se integro en nuestra caminata a la cocina. Cuando llegamos, Fredderick y yo nos sentamos, mientras ellas se encargaban de la comida.

-al final, ¿que fue lo que te pasó?

-no los se, Freddy dijo que tal vez fue un corto circuito.

-me parece algo extraño que pasara eso.

Justo en ese momento escuchamos el grito de Bon Bon, quien nos estaba llamando.

-¡chicos!-dijo caminando por el pasillo, pero cuando nos vio, entro y se sentó a nuestro lado-no sabrán lo que pasó. Estaba en el ducto de ventilación obserbando como la chica nueva me miraba, cuando entre a la habitación te juro que lo vi a Freddy allí, pero de un momento a otro, llevo su mano a su cuello y se paro de golpe de su silla.

Flash Back

La vi allí sentada, con la tableta en las manos viendo las cámaras, apretó un botón por lo cual supuse que estaba viendo los ductos, y luego me miro a mi. Su cara era de nerviosismo, así que creí que seria el mejor momento para entrar.

Y luego la mire yo, pero ella ya no estaba. En cambio, vi a Freddy.

-¿?

Llevó su mano a su pecho y se paró de golpe, dejando caer lo que parecía una mascara.

-¡¿donde está?!-grito, y la miré. Sus ojos eran de un color extraño, por fuera eran rojos y a medida que se adentraba, se volvían dorados. Luego miré su pelo, largo hasta mas debajo de los muslos, y con tres mechones en la frente, los cuales eran su flequillo, de color gris claro, asemejado al plateado.

-¡fuera de mi camino!-me empujó y luego comenzó a correr con la linterna en la mano derecha, alumbrando su camino.

Fin Flash Back

-fue demasiado extraño. En un momento se moría de miedo, y en el otro casi me tira al suelo.

-¿que habrá estado buscando?

-lo que sea que fuera, a de ser algo importante para ella.

-chicos, ya está. Vamos nomas-dijeron las chicas, así que nos paramos y volvimos a comenzar a caminar por los pasillos.

Normal Pov

Mientras ellos caminaban tranquilamente, en una habitación algo alejada, una sombra con forma de conejo estaba hablando con alguien que, en tanta oscuridad, no se podía decir quien era exactamente.

-¿las encontraste?-preguntó la figura oculta entre las sombras.

-si, pero sigo creyendo que no es buena una buena idea-dijo la sombra con forma de conejo.

-vamos...Shadow Bonnie, además, me debes mas de una. Si no quieres ver a tus amigo sufrir, harás lo que yo te diga. ¿entendido?

-si.

-dame las piezas, no debemos permitir que los reparen, o por la noche caminaran como si nada, he intentaran descubrir la verdad-dijo tomando unas piezas, las cuales eran unos brazos y piernas bastante decentes, las cuales usarían los animatrónicos originales para que puedan las puso en el suelo, y las rompió.

-no tienes corazón.

-nadie tiene corazón, . Ni siquiera las personas normales tienen uno.

-algún día ellos descubrirán la verdad.

-pero no obtendrán las repuestas de ti, y si llegas a decir algo, no te gustaran las consecuencias-dijo antes de desaparecer dejando solo a .

-me vengaré, algún dia-luego se fundió entre la oscuridad, sin tener un punto exacto al cual ir.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Wiii!

Aquí termina el segundo capitulo. Algo que me olvide de decirles es que actualizare todos los martes. En la historia, los hechos serán algo diferentes a los del juego. Yo creo en la teoría de que la pizzería del segundo juego esta antes que la del primero. Que quiero decir, que parea mi, el segundo juego es una precuela del primero. Una amiga y yo creamos unos personajes, los cuales se añadirán a la historia. Alex es una, por ejemplo.

Debajo dejaré mi Ask, para que puedan hacerme preguntas de lo que quieran. También dejare mi página de facebook, notaran que ambos nombres son diferentes, ya que uno es mi firma y otro es mi nombre de incógnito.

Bueno eso es todo, hasta luego!

mi ask- PreguntaleARiku (aquí haganme las preguntas que quieran, también hago dibujos a pedido, claro, mientas sea algo que pueda hacer)

mi pagina-LocaOtaku-Love Anime XD (aquí publico fanfics surtidos, imágenes, dibujos y también pueden hacerme preguntas)


End file.
